Hogwarts: A Fight Against Fear
by Frostybumblebee
Summary: The big four are sent to Hogwarts in an AU (Alternate-Universe). Sorry for the slow updates, I can't do Accents so you're going to have to imagine them. Any wand's cores, Spells or animals are most likely from Harry Potter series. Pairings are Eupunzel Hiccstrid Jarida, NOT Mericup or Jackunzel.(DISCONTINUED(sorry))
1. Chapter 1

Merida ran into her cousin's room waving two letters in her hand.

"Hiccup! We're in! We're in!" she screamed

Hiccup sprung up from his desk and ran over to her.

"Oh. My. Thor!" he exclaimed

"Goodbye boring lessons, goodbye horrible hair brushes…" said Merida making throwing motions

"No more misfit, no more bullies…" added Hiccup

"I'll live up to my parent's and get into Gryffindor…" continued Merida

"I'll make my mum proud, my dad will like me…" said Hiccup

"Kids! What are you doing?!" asked Merida's mother

"Uh… reading Hogwarts letters!" yelled Merida

"Okay, don't get too big headed though" she replied

Merida did a happy dance, "Wait! What if they don't like me for being a half-blood?" worried Hiccup

"Then they'll have to deal with me!" said Merida getting into a fighting stance

Hiccup chuckled at this, "We'll stick Toothless in a forest and he can eat all the bullies!"

"Yeah!" cheered Merida

A girl with really long blonde hair spun around and around in her tower. Rapunzel had received a letter to a school for witch craft and wizardry. It turned out that her mother was a squib, and had been frightened of her magic making her a target to bully, until now. Or so she had said.

Apparently her father had had magic in him, but she had been too scared to ask her mother anymore.

Pascal came running into the tower making actions with his hands.

Rapunzel got it immediately and scooped him onto her shoulder before running over to her window.

"Mother's out for the rest of the day!" she yelled down at the brunette

"Good! I want to talk!" he yelled back.

Rapunzel flung her hair out the window, and the boy climbed it.

"Hi!" he said

"Hi, Jack!" she replied.

"You'll never guess what!" she squealed bouncing on her feet

"What?" he asked

"I got into a school for witch craft and wizardry! Apparently my father was a wizard!"

"Well that explains the hair. But I got in too!"

"Is one of your parent's a witch or wizard too?!" she asked

"No, that's the weird part. But I don't know how we're going to afford all this stuff!" he said unfolding his letter.

"I'm sure I can sneak you some money, Mothers' aren't that observant when they're worrying or scared"

Merida and Hiccup walked down the street of Diagon alley. Elinor bent down to both of them.

"I'm going to go get your books, you go into this shop and get your wands with this, okay?" she asked dropping a bag of money into their hands.

"Okay, auntie!"

"Yeah mum!"

The two rushed into the shop labelled Mandy's.

"Uh…Hello?" called Hiccup timidly

"Hello!" yelled Merida

An old lady in a pointed hat walked up to the counter.

"Ah, here for your first wands?" she asked

Hiccup nodded and Merida gave her two thumbs up.

"I have an idea for you little lady!" she said walking to the back of the shop laughing quietly

She came back with a box in her hands.

"Eight inch, flexible, cherry wood with a Phoenix tail feather core. Give it a wave" she said

Merida brought it from her knee to as high as she could reach. One of the roses on the counter turned into a red, petal bear and danced about.

"Yes, yes, perfect! That'd be seven galleons, honey" said the elderly witch

Hiccup tried three wands, each of which threw books of their shelves or broke pots.

A brunette boy and a blonde girl came into the shop, both covered in dirt and holding several bags of equipment.

"What happened to you?!" asked Merida

"We ran…" said the boy trying to stifle his laughing.

"Well, I'm Princess Merida pureblood of the Scottish clan Dunbroch!" she announced

A book flew past their heads.

"And I'm her cousin, Hiccup Haddock chief's son half-blood of the Viking clan Hairy Hooligans" said Hiccup grabbing the book.

"Jackson Frost, poor kid of America who has no idea what a pureblood or half-blood is!" said Jack saluting to them

Merida and Hiccup giggled, "Dearie, I found another wand!" called the witch

Jack, Merida and Blondie watched as Hiccup took the wand from the witch.

"Teak wood, sturdy, with a Dragon-heart string core" said the witch

Hiccup flicked it and the tip glowed purple, like Toothless' fire.

"Great! Another seven galleons sweetie"

"Who's you're friend?" asked Hiccup as Merida paid the witch for their wands.

"I'm Rapunzel Gothel, I think I'm a half-blood but I'm not very special"

"I'm sure you are!" said Hiccup crossing his arms.

"Punzie, how'd you know you're a half-blood?" asked Jack

"Well, if you have one magic parent then you're a half-blood. If both you're parents are magical, you're a pureblood. And if neither of your parent's are magical then you're a muggle-born. Mud-blood is an insult to you if anyone calls you that!" answered Hiccup

"Oh, so I'm a muggle-born then?" asked Jack

"Probably"

Rapunzel stepped up to the counter with the nice witch behind.

"Pine wood, sturdy, Unicorn hair core. Hopefully this one will work, eh!" she said cheerfully, for the last nine hadn't worked.

Rapunzel took it and gracefully waved it. In the flower pot on the counter, the now dead flowers re-animated into beautiful roses and daises.

"Beautiful" commented the witch.

"Honey? Do you need a wand?" she asked Jack

"Yep!" said Jack strolling over to the desk.

"Nineteenth time lucky!" tried the witch handing the wand to Jack

"Birch wood, flexible, Thestral hair core"

Jack waved it lazily and it began to snow lightly in the shop

"Yes, finally. Unicorn hair, and Thestral hair cores, sixteen galleons"

"Sixteen! I don't have that much" sighed Rapunzel

"Here!" said Merida offering her bag of money

"Oh, no, we couldn't" said Jack as Rapunzel shook her head

"I have tons more at home! Take it!"

Rapunzel obliged and gave the witch the money

"So, are you Hogwarts?" asked Jack, walking out of Mandy's

"Yep!" said Merida

"Yeah…" said Hiccup

"Do you know, anything about it?" asked Jack

"Yep, my mum and dad went there, his mum too but she died when he was tiny!"

"Yeah, well, there's four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin and you are sorted into each house by your personality…"

Told you I would be making another Hogwarts ROTBTD!


	2. Chapter 2

Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack got off the train at Hogwarts.

"First years!" yelled a huge man in a gruff but friendly voice.

"First years this way!"

"I guess we go this way" said Jack pointing to the man

They were led to a group of boats, each with a single lantern hanging above it, and got in.

Merida and Rapunzel in one, Hiccup and Jack in another. Hagrid, as they had learned was his name, had one all to himself; he was so big, going up _and_ out.

They sailed towards the massive castle that loomed out of the fog as they approached it. Though Jack wasn't looking at the castle, he was looking at the moon, it was brighter than he had ever seen it.

Rapunzel screamed as a massive tentacle emerged from the water.

"Don't worry, it's just the giant squid, it won't hurt you unless you provoke it!"

They reached a veil of vines that hung over several large rocks. The vines were held back by invisible hands, allowing them to pass into a dock.

Hagrid led them up several flights of stone stairs until they reached stern looking teacher in a green robe and pointed hat.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, once these doors behind me open, you will be sorted into your houses. There are four in total: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff!" she said.

The doors swung open and she led them up an alley of tables with hundreds, maybe thousands, of students staring at them.

Professor McGonagall stood next to a stool with a tattered hat seated on it.

"When I call your name, you are to sit on the stool and I shall place the sorting hat onto your head"

"Dunbroch, Merida!" she called

Merida strolled up to the stool, she was used to crowds looking at her, and sat down.

The hat was balanced on her frizzy hair.

_Hot-headed are we now? And stubborn but brave, yes you are definitely a Dunbroch!_

_You would be too if your mum was as annoying as mine! _

_Very well, I know the greatest house for you…_ "Gryffindor!" yelled the hat

Merida gave the hat back to the teacher and rushed over to the applauding table.

"Gothel, Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel walked up to the stood and sat down, wringing her hands nervously.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, it fell down over half her big green eyes.

_Shy, secretive, intelligent, friendly, almost all your traits say Ravenclaw_

_Almost?_

_Ah yes, you're brave, that's a Gryffindor trait_

_Which house are you going to put me in?_

_Full of questions, yes you'll do nicely in…_ "Ravenclaw!" it yelled

Rapunzel placed the hat back on the stool and walked over to the table of blue and bronze.

"Haddock, Hiccup!" yelled McGonagall refusing to laugh, keeping her stern exterior.

The entire hall seemed to be holding back the urge to laugh as Hiccup walked up to the stool and sat down.

The hat fell over his eyes and onto his nose

_A loyal one are we, yes, wouldn't want to abandon your friends unless in dire need._

_What's it to you?_

_It helps me to place you, any preferred houses? You'd do well in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff_

_Whichever one won't make me look like a fool or wimp._

_Ahh, so you want friendship then let's say… _"Hufflepuff!" It yelled

The yellow table erupted in applause and Hiccup happily walked over to it, soaking in the feeling that they were actually happy to have him.

"Frost, Jackson" called the Professor.

Jack weaved his way to the chair and plopped down on it, the hat was sat on his spiky hair.

_Prince of Mischief? Now I know that's going to be fun_

_Whatever_

_Naughty, naughty, there is some bad pranks in here_

_Well, it's fun!_

_And that is all you seem to care about, but you are fairly cunning, good leadership as well_

_So…_

"Slytherin!" It announced

The table of green and silver exploded at this, Jack took the hat off and strode over.

Jack sat down next to a boy with floppy hair, and a mischievous grin on his face.

"Flynn Rider" he whispered into Jack's ear when the noise had died down enough to hear and the next students were going up.

"Second year, if you must know" he added holding out his hand, Jack shook it happily.


End file.
